Until You're Crazy
by PuRpl3EcLips3
Summary: Sequel to Ring Your Bell! This can stand alone but I do encourage people to read RYB before you read this. Summary: Bella and Edward try on their costumes. Lemon warning. Six-shot. EXB pairing. Read and Review!
1. Magic Trick

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, you guys are awesome! I love you! Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought I would get this many. Here's the sequel to Ring Your Bell…and guess what?! There's a lemon in this one! Yay! Ring Your Bell was more of Edwards POV than Bella's, so I made this one a little more of Bella's POV. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

* * *

"Edward get over here!" I yelled from my walk-in closet.

He was currently sitting on the bed watching T.V., but I know he wasn't really watching…All afternoon he's been trying to get me into one of the outfits we bought at the Sex Emporium. I told him I wanted to save them for tonight, so he was more than a little eager to be finished with dinner.

He looked up from his gaze on the screen and rushed over to my side. Once he was with me in the closet, he pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me full on. I almost forgot what I called him over for until he started to grope my ass.

"Edward!" I yelled and removed his hands from my body, "Be patient!"

"Belluh…" he wined, "I've been patient all afternoon. I want you_** now**_." And he buried his head in the crook of my neck, kissing it slowly.

I sigh exasperatedly "I know, I know. Hold on…" I turned to the right side of my closet where the costumes were. "We're gonna use one of these outfits tonight…Hmmm, I think this one will be appropriate." I took out one of the outfits and handed the men's part to Edward.

"What is it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I rolled my eyes "You're the magician, and I'm your rabbit."

His eyes widened…and I could see a tent in his pants starting to form.

"Ok," I said, "Go outside and change I'll change in here…Oh! Look the outfits come with props!" I quickly shoved him and the props he needed into our bedroom. "I'll come out when I'm done!" I called out.

Even though I knew that once I turned into a vampire I would become amazingly beautiful, I still felt silly in this outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror on the closet wall…there was no doubt that I looked hot…fishnet tights, a black, lacy corset with a matching thong, a pink, fuzzy boa, and bunny ears to top it all off. I walked out of the closet to see what Edward looked like in his costume.

_Not bad_ I thought.

There he was, wearing his black boxers, a tie, a magician's cape, a top hat, and in his hand he was holding a magic wand…God…Chris/ty was right…he was a walking sex god.

He looked me over from bottom to top. His eyes widened as he scanned my legs…then the thong and corset…I knew he was going to look into my eyes at some point, but his eyes had a major problem when they saw my boobs.

I walked towards him, his erection getting bigger as I got closer. Still, he couldn't seem to stop staring at my chest.

"Edward," I said seductively, trying to get him to look at my face and not my breasts.

He didn't seem to hear me.

"_Edward_," I growled.

That seemed to work. He looked up at my face, and our eyes locked.

I smirked.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked raising the magic wand in his hand.

I sigh in frustration, "Your supposed to use that when I'm a bad little bunny," I said playfully.

"I'm not going to hit you," he said a matter of factly.

"Edward," I said, "It's not like it's going to hurt."

"I don't care, Bella. I'm not going to hit you."

I scowled.

"Fine," I said ending the discussion.

I sight once more and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Edward I don't want to fight with you."

He looked down. That was a big mistake on his part. At the sight of my boobs, his arousal got bigger and I could feel it through the thin layer of his boxers.

I tilted his chin with my thumb and kissed him roughly.

He kissed me back with as much anticipation. I started sucking at his upper lip while he sucked at my bottom one. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, but didn't even wait until I opened my mouth for him. He drove his tongue in my mouth, and started wrestling with my tongue.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned, "Edward, Edward, the bed." I said.

He stopped the kiss and smirked. I looked him in the eye and he planted his lips right back on mine. We kissed passionately, and his hands roamed my body and then, suddenly he grabbed my ass. With his hands cupping my bottom, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He walked us to our king sized bed and placed me down.

I quickly moved my hand to his boxers, ready to pull them down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he scolded, removing my hands from the waist line of his boxers, "Impatient, are we?"

I pouted, and he kissed my outstretched lips. Of course, I kissed him back; I would be psychotic if I didn't.

He tossed the boa and my bunny ears off the bed. Then he moved onto my corset, and started struggling with the ties. He started growling at it, and was about to rip it off before I pushed his hands aside.

"Don't rip it, Edward. I want to save it for another time." I said.

I slowly began to remove the corset and once it was untied, Edward hurriedly took it off and flung it somewhere in our bedroom. This revealed my perky breasts, and he bent is head down and started to ravish them.

I raised an eyebrow, and started to moan.

"E-e-edwaaard," I groaned.

I then took off his cape and tie and flung them to join the other items on the floor of our room. I raked my hands up and down his stone cold, perfectly muscled chest.

He moved up to my neck, kissing and sucking the cold flesh there.

I moaned again and bucked my hips up on him.

He released a long groan, then, looked up at me.

"Naughty, naughty, Bella," he scolded.

I smirked then kissed him heatedly.

We started rolling and turning on the bed, never breaking our lusty kiss.

Sometime between our kisses we removed the rest of the clothing we had on, leaving both of us completely bare.

He was on top now and I was stoking his manhood.

"Bellaahh…." He groaned.

He parted my legs, and before I knew it, he entered me.

I gasped in shock.

For some reason, he didn't move at all, and I struggled as I tried to rock my hips against him.

"Mmmm, I love you Bella…."

"I love you, too, Edward" I replied.

Surprisingly, he moved out of me, and I got really antsy.

He smirked, "Tell me you're a bad little bunny, Bella." Then, he thrusted back into me.

I screamed in ecstasy, but to my disappointment he didn't move again.

"Tell me, Bella," he urged.

I growled in frustration. "Eeeeddward," I wined, "I want you! I'm a bad little bunny!"

He smirked in return and started driving into me repeatedly.

"Oh, God! Oh, _GOD_! Edward, fuck!"

He moaned and kept thrusting. I could feel him, every single inch of his gorgeous body.

"I-I-I'm a bad little bunny!!" I screamed.

"Yes, you are," he said, "You're soooo baaadd!"

I wrapped my legs around his back as continued to pound into me.

"Fuck, Bella! You're so tight!" he hissed.

"Ooooohhh….Edward…yes! Yes! YES!"

He slammed into me, then took himself all the way out, then slammed into me again. He did this over and over again, and it drove me crazy.

"Ahhhh!!" I screamed.

"You feel so good, Bella!" he said, "I just can't stop fucking you!"

I started panting and grabbing at his back, if he was human he'd be dead by now, because the grip I had on him was viselike.

I went completely crazy, and it was like there was no one left in the world besides the two of us.

I could feel myself getting close. I was almost there.

Edward didn't stop, although I could tell he was as ready for a release as I was.

"Edward!" I yelled, my climax rocking through my body.

"Bella!" he screamed, releasing his load into me.

I felt our juices mixing together, and it was perfect. I felt so complete with us joined together as one.

After we gained our sensed back, he removed himself out of me, and I unwrapped my legs from around him. We lay next to each other on the bed.

I snuggled up into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sighed in contentment.

"I love fucking you, Bella," he said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I love you, too, Edward."

He smiled his crooked smile then looked down on me and gave me a sweet, chaste kiss.

"You know," he said, "I actually like those costumes more that I thought I would."

I giggled, "I knew you would, but only one outfit a day," I warned, "I don't plan on going back to that store until next week."

"Ok…then…are you ready for another go?" he asked.

I looked up into his eyes, and he rolled back on top of me, but before I could answer, he was inside of me and he swept me back to that crazy, isolated sex world that was only for the two of us.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it?? This was my first lemon, ever, so I hope I did well. I thought I did pretty hot, my palms were sweating when I wrote this. I also understand that this isn't as funny as the other one, I guess the lemon was all I consentrated on. Sorry about that. So, I was planning on doing all the rest of the outfits (there are 5 more) and turn this into a story but I think this was a good one shot. I could always do another story…if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks for all the reviews last time, and I would appreciate it if you would review this story too.

Thanks, again! Much love, to you guys!

PeAcE OuT!!

PuRpL3EcLiPs3

P.S. If you didn't vote on my poll before, go on my profile, and vote. I think I'll keep it up for another week…THANKS!


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi everyone! I want to thank each and every one of you guys that left a review for me. I feel so overwhelmed and I'm happy to report that I'll be continuing Until You're Crazy and make it into a six-shot. It really wasn't a hard choice because everyone wanted me to continue. So, I'm writing this A/N to thank you, and also tell you that I'll be away for the rest of the week. I know it's sooo sad, but I'll update as soon as I get back! I Promise… D I'll definitely be back by Monday the 21st, so expect an update by the following Tuesday!

* * *

Here's a list of reviewers I'd like to thank…

Sabelina

TwilightSarah1414

softballshorte93

CullenHaleLuvr94

twilightaddict26

sarahbelle08

beautyattempt

goldenrose37

GoodyGoody23

Wishing-I-Was-Bella-Swan

salen kaiba

XxJohnny.Pacar-fanxX

Lyn

LIZZYplusEDWARDequalsLOVE4EVER

goldenrose37

ThePureLily

JakeDarkisMyLuver

Fantasyluv

Getaway girl

bracinni09

XqueseraseraX

Babysis

xXlastwishXx

suck-this-human

neoearthqueen30

iheartemmett

InusBlood

* * *

If I missed you, I'm truly sorry, and I probably only missed you because I put this note up before you reviewed.

Thank you, and much love!!

PeAcE OuT!!

D

PuRpL3EcLiPs3


	3. Cleaning Service

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! So, what I plan to do with the rest of the story is switch back from Edward's POV to Bella's…you know? Like alternate them narrating. I'll be updating when ever I can! I hope you enjoy and R&R!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I just came back from hunting with Emmet and Jasper, and I started calling for my love.

"Bella!"

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!"

No answer…

"Where are you?" I asked myself, but I was very certain that she could hear me too.

I walked into our bedroom, and there she was in all her beauteous glory.

I didn't really think she meant it when she said we'd be doing role playing every night until we ran out of the costumes, but with my Bella, you never know what to expect.

Even though it was ungentlemanly, I couldn't help but to stare at her perfectly proportionate body. She was currently wearing one of the outfits we bought at the Sex Emporium…and if I could say so my self she looked damn _hot_. I could feel my arousal getting bigger, and I was starting to feel _really_ hot and bothered.

I felt overdressed. There was my Bella, in a skimpy housekeeper/maid outfit, and here I am with a sweater and jeans.

_Oh God. _I thought, _I need to get both us out of these restraints._

"Wait," I said, now thinking my thoughts aloud, "Why didn't you wait for me to get into my outfit?" I asked.

She sighed, which unintentionally gave a little bounce to her breasts.

"As you can see, I'm a maid," she explained, "You were supposed to a billionaire husband, with a showcase wife, but the costume looked really stupid. I just thought that whatever you were wearing when you got home would do."

"Oh…" I said. It was the only thing I could get out of my speechless mouth.

"So do you like it?" Bella asked, doing a twirl to show of all the aspects of her outfit.

I nodded my head vigorously.

She giggled. "I thought you would." She said then gave me a coy smile.

I just blinked.

She rolled my eyes at my stupidity. "Edward, for a vampire, you're pretty stupid. You can't even come to your own wife when she's practically begging you to fuck her."

I blinked again. "When did you start begging?" I asked.

"Argh," she said and jumped on the bed, spreading herself out on the sheets beneath her.

I was in total shock. What in the world just happened?

I walked myself to the bed, and she scooted over, making room for me. I laid down next to her and scanned my eyes over he lovely face, trying to read her emotions.

"I was supposed to be the maid." She said quietly, looking into my eyes. "And you were supposed to be the rich husband who hired the maid, but only hired her for sexual favors, not for cleaning the house._ You_ were supposed to pretend to be cheating on your wife, and _I_ was supposed to be your servant…your slave."

I stared at her in shock. Then, I shook my head and said, "You've been watching waaay to many soap opera's, Bella."

She gave me an irritated look.

I smirked, "You know, you look amazingly hot when you're mad." I said.

Her look intensified into a glare. "I'm mad at you, and you're telling me I'm hot?!" She asked incredulously.

"Yep," I said, smirk still on my face, "and really sexy, too."

She looked like she was going to explode, but before she did anything the she might regret; she hopped off the bed, and headed her closet.

I jumped out as well and chased after her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey," I said, getting into the role, "Aren't I paying you to do some cleaning around here?"

She turned around so she was now facing me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I think you need to start with this bedroom," I said

.

Then, I roughly pushed her up to the wall closest to us before she had any time to react.

She smirked. "But what about your wife?" she asked innocently.

"What about her?" I responded, "Do you really think she needs to know that I've been fucking you in the same room that she sleeps in?"

"I meant what if she finds us." Bella corrected.

"She's in a meeting right now…" I said and kissed her neck.

"At 10 o'clock at night?" she asked.

"MmmmHmmm" I hummed, trailing wet kissed until I reached her exposed skin at the top of her breasts.

"Daaave…" she moaned.

"Dave?!" I asked, looking up and breaking our role playing.

She blinked at the sudden outbreak.

"Yeah, _Dave_," She said, "That's what I'm gonna call you."

"But why Dave?" I asked.

"Because I said so," She demanded, "Now, can we please get back to what we were doing!"

"What am I going to call you?" I asked.

"Bella," she said plainly.

"Aren't you going to have a name, too?" I asked, "Like one of those Spanish maids' named Carmen or Margarita?"

"Do I look Spanish to you?!" She asked annoyed.

"Can I call you Rebecca?" I asked.

"Fine, fine," she sighed.

I gave her one of my crooked smiles then went back to kissing her breasts.

I kissed as far as the dress would let me go, then I travel my hands down to the hem of the tiny fabric, and started caressing her creamy thigh. I lifted her leg up against my waist.

She moaned out in pleasure.

I kneeled down and started kissing my way up her leg, and then I reached her wet, lacy panties.

I inhaled her sweet scent, then took off the material. I got up to my feet then started kissing her feverishly. Her hands started roaming my body. She removed my sweater, then, went down to my jeans.

Swiftly, she pulled then down with my boxers in one motion, only leaving me in my shirt. She still had that sexy dress on, but I couldn't take it any longer.

I took her ass and lifted her up; she complied and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I positioned my throbbing member at her womanhood and entered her, pushing both our bodies up against the wall.

"Ooooohhh, Daaaaaave!" she screamed in ecstasy.

I grabbed her thighs and she twined her arms around me.

I started thrusting into her.

"Rebecca, _thrust_ Rebecca!" I groaned.

I started to go faster and make my thrusts deeper into her core.

"Ahhhhhh…" She yelled with every thrust.

"Aaahhhh, Aaahhhhh, AAAhhhhh!! EDWARD!" She screeched.

I looked into her eyes, but kept my pace. "Bella…what happened to Dave?" I asked.

"I don't give a shit about Dave!" She yelled, "Edward, EDWARD, just _Fuck_ me. Please!!"

I did as my love said and pounded into her. Her cries of pleasure turned me on even more. I took myself out, then, slammed back into her. Ooohhh, I just could get enough of my Bella.

"I love you," I told her from her neck.

"I love you, too," She responded.

Her core was all heat. All pleasure. It was absolutely thrilling to be with her the way I was now.

I kissed her ears, her throat, and, as my thrusts accelerated, her lips. She responded with an eager open-mouthed kiss, and I started caressing her lower lip with my tongue. She plunged her tongue into my mouth and mimicked my thrusts from the lower half of our bodies.

The pleasure was so immense I could hardly wait for my release. With one final mind-blowing thrust, I exploded inside her, and took her with me.

"Bellllllaaahhhh!!" I yelled.

"Yes…Yes, Edward…oh…OOoohhh!!" She screamed.

Lightning bolts of sheer ecstasy ran through our bodies, as we convulsed and Bella milked my erection.

After we came down from our highs, and I took myself out of Bella, I tried to take the rest of her dress, that wasn't already carelessly pushed aside, off.

"Mmmm," she said, "Maybe we should take this to the bed."

I smirked. "Sure, and maybe we should take the rest of our clothes off as well."

She started to laugh as I walked us, with Bella's legs still around me, over to the bed.

I took off my shirt. Then, I settled the both of us under the blankets, and lifted Bella's dress over her head.

"You're so beautiful," I said looking over her bare body.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Oohh yeaah," I drawled, "And I also think I should give the maid's a tip next time we stay at any hotel."

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! I loved writing this chapter. There's more to come! Please review and thanks for reading!

PeAcE OuT!!

:D

PurPl3EcLiPs3

**P.S. **If you haven't already read it in my profile or already know this then disregaurd this messege…Okay, I know Robert Pattinson (guy who is going to play Edward in the movie Twilight) is really hot, some people think he's ugly but he's really not. But, Jacob Black is going to be WAY hotter. He's going to be played by Taylor Lautner (total hottie)! He makes me want to switch over to Team Jacob!! The key words are WANT TO, but I can't because Edward and Bella are meant to be…._Sigh_…I'm sorry Tay!


	4. NOTICE: Please Read!

_**.**_**: **_**NOTICE **_**:**_**.**_

**Hi guys! I just wanted to tell you that I'll be gone from August 2nd to the 10th. I'll be away at an overnight camp, so obviously I won't have any time to update my stories. There are no cell phones or laptops allowed at the camp (to my dismay). So, I'm very sorry about that, and when I get back I'll be updating as soon as I can --that is, once I get a hold on things. Thanks for reading Until You're Crazy! I know I haven't updated in a while, but when I get back I promise I'll put up a new chapter...or maybe 2 in a row! We'll see...it all depends if I'm in a good mood when I get back from camp. I hope to get back to my story as soon as I can because I love writing it as much as you love reading it!! **

**Thanks for reading this!**

**PeAcE OuT!!**

**:D**

**PuRpL3EcLiPs3**


End file.
